


just for a minute

by pinklilies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, clean laundry, for life, kihan has two dads, married, pure fluff, they are each others' husbands :'), they have a kiddo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklilies/pseuds/pinklilies
Summary: just two dads and clean laundry





	

“What are these doing here?” Soonyoung asks, spotting his pair of undershorts sitting on his son’s pile of folded laundry.

Jihoon looks up from his laptop, eyebrows raised. “I folded Kihan’s clothes. Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Babe, these are mine,” Soonyoung says with a laugh. He holds up the relatively small gray black shorts. It was understandable why Jihoon would think it was their son’s though. Their 3-year-old was growing fast. Too fast. But also, these shorts were small. Terribly small but they were stretchy so it wasn't like Soonyoung couldn't fit into them.

“What? Are you sure?” Jihoon reaches for the shorts. “They’re super tiny though.”

“Yeah, it’s the ones I always wear to bed.”

“These? These are the ones _you_ wear to bed?” 

“They look tinier when I’m not wearing them,” Soonyoung responds. Then he lowers his voice and closes in on Jihoon, “Just how you like it.”

Jihoon balls the shorts up and push them against Soonyoung’s chest, a half smile on his face as tingles go up and down his spine. He tries to get back to his work but Soonyoung wraps an arm around him and pulls him close, tossing the balled up shorts aside. He doesn’t say a word, just snuggles his head into the crook of Jihoon’s neck, his breathing sending more tingles.

“I have to work,” Jihoon says quietly although he’s terribly distracted and wants to remain so.

“Mmmm…just for a minute. This is nice,” Soonyoung says cutely. He gives a little whine and then plants a kiss on Jihoon’s neck.

Jihoon snakes his arms between Soonyoung and hugs him back. He rests his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder and then closes his eyes, breathing in the clean scent of his husband and feeling warm and comforted and loved. He likes this.

“Okay, I’ll let you get back to your work,” Soonyoung says, beginning to pull away.

“No,” Jihoon says quickly, holding Soonyoung closer. “Just another minute.”

Soonyoung chuckles and holds Jihoon closer. Then he says, “Thanks for doing the laundry.”

“It’s nothing, compared to what you do for me. For us.”

“Are you joking me?” Soonyoung’s voice hums in Jihoon’s ear. “You’re so busy with work. I feel bad for you.”

“It’s fine. It’s for you guys so it’s worth it.”

Soonyoung pulls his arms away to Jihoon’s dismay, but his hands instead hold onto Jihoon’s face. He makes the younger look up at him, looking Jihoon right in the eyes as he says, “Thank you for everything, really.”

Jihoon’s face grows red. He feels the temperature rising and wants to squirm away from Soonyoung. They’ve been married for nearly 5 years already but Jihoon can never get used to Soonyoung when he’s being sincere like this. It happens so rarely but it makes Jihoon’s heart beat hard against his chest and it’s like falling in love all over again.

Soonyoung’s face closes in, hot breath filling the space between them before their lips press against one another. Jihoon’s tense body melts in Soonyoung’s and he drinks in the kiss, warm cheeks and frantic hands.

Then there’s a creak and thump from another room, a little voice talking to himself.

Jihoon and Soonyoung pull away from their kisses and laugh. 

“Looks like someone’s finally awake from naptime,” Jihoon says.

“Perfect timing, Kihan,” Soonyoung says with a playful rolling of his eyes. He takes in a deep breath and steps away from Jihoon. “I’ll go get him.”

Before Soonyoung parts, Jihoon grabs Soonyoung’s hand. He pulls his husband closer and plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, babe.”

Soonyoung smiles and heads towards Kihan’s room. Before disappearing, he points at the shorts on the floor and says, “If you want, I’ll wear those tonight.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and leans over to pick up the shorts. “Yeah, okay. I’ll make sure to fold them in the right pile then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was doing laundry and this just popped into my head and it's just a one-shot drabble thing no plot lol maybe more adventures with hubby soonyoung, hubby jihoon, and lil baby kihan?!?! lol depends if i feel like it. im bad at making promises. anyway, i hope u enjoyed. kudos and comments appreciated. *inserts kissy emoji here*
> 
> p.s. i just realized how kihan sounds like a ship name. lol tis not in this context i assure thee


End file.
